Sugar
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Hei Sai, seberapa besar kau mencintaiku? Fluff. For #FLORE18


"Hei Sai, seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"

"Hmm?"

"Seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku? Aku banyak sekali loh untukmu,"

.

.

.

 **Sugar**

Original characters from Naruto

belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

for #FLORE18

THANKS

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut sekelam malam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang sekilau matahari sedang menikmati semilir angin siang yang berhembus sejuk. Diluar udara panas sekali. Ya, mungkin hari ini puncak musim panas.

Ino menyandar di dada Sai dan lelaki itu memainkan helaian halus rambut Ino. Mereka berdua duduk santai di ruang keluarga Yamanaka.

"Hmm…" Sai nampak berpikir atas pertanyaan Ino barusan. Ino terkikik pelan agar tak kedengaran Sai. Ia suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini.

Alasan saja, sebenarnya Ino ingin mendengar Sai menggombal. Receh sih, konyol, kekanakan, tapi sesekali tak apa kan? Toh Sai pacarnya ini. Sekalian latihan juga agar Sai lebih bisa mengeluarkan emosinya.

 _(emosi apaan???!!!)_

"Hmm kalau kau seberapa banyak?" tanya Sai.

Ino masih tersenyum lebar. "Banyak sekalii, pokoknya," jawab Ino.

"Yah sebesar itu juga rasa cintaku padamu," balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh," Ino langsung bangkit dari dada Sai. "Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku. Kau harus menjawab dengan perasaanmu sendiri," tukas Ino.

Sai bingung. "Hah?"

"Yaaa… ungkapkan saja seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku. Kalau aku sebesar… hmm…" Ino mencubit dagunya dan iris birunya mencari-cari ide.

"Ha! Seluas langit biru membentang di angkasa! Seluas itulah rasa cintaku padamu, Sai-kun," Ino menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum kesenangan.

"Tapi Ino, kalau hujan langit birunya tak ada," Sai merusak senyum lebar Ino dengan nada polos.

Ino Yamanaka mendengus dan memutar mata. "Itu kan kiasan, ya Tuhan..! Yaa pokoknya sebanyak itulah," Ino menghambur lagi ke dada Sai.

"Nah cepat jawab. Kau, rasa cintamu itu padaku, sebesar apa?" tuntut Ino lagi. Mereka hsaling berpandangan dalam jarak dekat.

Sai diam-diam merasa sangat bingung. Kenapa sih gadisnya ini sering bertanya hal-hal seperti itu? Maksudnya, mereka kan sudah berpacaran. Kalau sudah menjalin hubungan seperti itu berarti saling suka kan? Terus, apa maksudnya itu seberapa besar rasa cinta untuk Ino? Memangnya rasa cinta bisa ditakar apa? Seperti sesendok gula begitu?

"Hmm seperti sesendok gula," jawab Sai akhirnya. Ino shock. "Apa?"

 _Gula dia bilang?! GULAAA??!!!_

"Ya, seperti itulah rasa cintaku padamu. Kalau tak ada gula kan tak manis. Kalau kau tak ada dalam hidupku, tentu aku tak akan bisa merasakan manisnya cinta di dunia ini,"

Ino bengong. Benar-benar sangat tak menyangka seorang Sai bisa bicara seperti itu. Walaupun yah ia juga tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari Sai tapi ini…

 _Gula?_

Ino refleks tertawa. Lucu! Ya, Sai memang lucu. Persis seperti kau bertanya pada anak berumur lima tahun, kau tak akan pernah bisa menduga apa yang akan ia jawab. Maksudnya, _gula? ya ampun… yang benar saja…!_

"Aku benar kan?" Sai tersenyum manis. Melihat Ino yang tersenyum cantik begitu mau tak mau Sai ikut tersenyum. Dunia tampak indah di hadapan Sai.

Ino masih tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau benar, tuan tampan. Duh kalau begini terus aku jadi semakin mencintaimu," Ino memeluk leher Sai erat.

"Hmm lebih luas dari langit biru yang membentang di angkasa?" Sai balas merangkul pinggang Ino. "Ya, sekarang seluas cincin Saturnus," tukas Ino cepat.

"Hah? Apa maks--"

"Maksudnya ini…!"

Ino mencium bibir Sai. Daripada ia harus menjelaskan luas area yang dikelilingi cincin planet Saturnus _(Oh ya Tuhan, masa ia harus benar-benar menjelaskan hal itu pada Sai?),_ lebih baik ia mengungkapkannya dengan cara ini.

 _Sai benar_ , pikir Ino dalam hati sementara Sai membalas ciumannya.

 _Rasanya sangat manis ehehehee..._

.

.

.

 **Fin**

*lagi masak tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini hahahaa.. Receh banget ya gusti :"D

akhirnya aku bisa juga nyumbang fanfik, biasanya fanart doang huhuu.. tapi fanfik kayaknya lebih membekas di hati ya..

okede mari kita ramaikan dan meriahkan event sang Princess kita ini.. **#FLORE18** yeaayy :D


End file.
